playingwithmahwiifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElliottB1/Anthony's Adventure
Fan fiction by pwmwfangirl: It was a normal day at Anthony's house somewhere in Florida. He rolled out of bed to see his cat, Mittens, laying at the end of the bed. He looked in the mirror to see himself. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a 1-up on it and black shorts. His blonde hair was disheveled. He walked to his kitchen to get himself some breakfast. He reached into his pantry and grabbed some Anthony O's, his own cereal.then grabbed a bowl and poured the Anthony O's. He walked to the fridge, grabbed milk, poured it into the bowl, and then placed it back in the fridge. Once he was finished eating he took a shower and got dressed in his favorite white shirt with a Mario mushroom on it and the word "MEEP!!!" at the bottom and some jeans. He fed Mittens and then decided to play Wii. He got his Wii set up and pulled out "New super Mario Bros. Wii" and began to play when all of a sudden, there was a strange knock at the door. He paused his game and went to answer his door. Upon opening his door he saw a small package with tens of stamps on it. He looked to see where it had come from and it read "Norway". He looked to see who it was to and from and he saw "To: Mr. Anthony From: 7". Anthony didn't know what to think of the strange package at the time, so he brought it inside. He opened the package and inside sat a brand new Super Mega Wii U 7. These aren't supposed to come out until next year! ''Anthony thought. He decided he had become a "stay at home Beta tester" for the new console, and hooked it up to his TV. The only game was Super Mega Mario Bros. 7, so he decided to play it. It went to a choose character screen upon powering the system up and there was 4 characters, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and what looked like him. ''How does Nintendo know what I look like? I KNEW NINTENDO AND SEGA WERE SPYING ON ME!!! ''thought Anthony. Being the weirdo he was, he choose himself. He scrolled over from Mario to himself and then hit start. '''FWOOSH!!! '''A huge bright light and then the world was black. Anthony didn't know what happened but when he awoke he found himself in a familiar world. It was the Mushroom Kingdom! He looked down to see that he was wearing the normal outfit that Mario wore. A red shirt, blue overalls, and brown shoes. He reached up to see if he was wearing the red hat but when he took it off, instead of the usual red M, there was an A! "This is what I've always wanted! TO BE MARIO!" Anthony said aloud. Knowing what to do he hopped along the Mushroom Kingdom collecting ' ALL '''the coins and '''ALL '''the Stars. He saved Toads along the way too. Until he finally reached "Joey's Castle."''Joey's Castle? JOEY IS IN THIS GAME?! ''Anthony thought. Knowing that defeating Bowser would probably get him out of this game he hopped inside. After he finally reached the boss doors, Bowser with Joey's face stood before him. Anthony jumped right over Joey but then Joey threw up fire balls. Anthony dodged and hit the button to make the floor disappear. "Peach's" cage was the lowered but he couldn't see her face. Once Anthony was able to see "Peach's" face he saw it was Julia. He should have guessed seeing as how her hair was more orange than yellow. "Julia?! What are you doing here?!" asked Anthony distraught. "Well, I'm the princess." she answered. Julia then kissed Anthony on the cheek. Then Anthony fainted. When he awoke he found himself laying on the floor of Joey's Castle. Julia was sitting next to him. "Am I really that bad Anthony?" asked Julia. Anthony ran away and grabbed the final Star and was transported to his living room. He quickly logged on to his computer and into Mibbit and told everyone in the PWMW IRC. No one believed him. Then SeventhDisaster personal messaged him and said " Dude. The package had a 7 and IT CAME FROM NORWAY!!!" Anthony then realized what a big stinker he really was and threw the Super Mega Wii U 7 away. Category:Blog posts